


Asters Again

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, idk what else to tag, like normal highschool, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Asters…Simple little common flowers. Nothing too special.They grew in schools or backyard gardens, maybe along roadsides and such, ever blooming in the spring, and symbolizing love… a patient one.“As her love has been with me.”Akko always waits, again and again. Diana always comes to pick her up. Again and again.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Asters Again

**Author's Note:**

> Asters Again
> 
> A/N: This was my thanks for 700 followers on tumblr fic, hehe. It’s set in a normal HS setting so...
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

_Asters…_

Simple little common flowers. Nothing too special.

They grew in schools or backyard gardens, maybe along roadsides and such, ever blooming in the spring, and symbolizing love… a patient one.

“As her love has been with me.” A blonde spoke alone in her room as she looked at the clock ticking its time for her. “It’s about time I go fetch her… again… huh.”

Placing down a single white aster on the hard wood table, she left the room in graceful silence.

————————— 

Akko sighed for the umpteenth time as she twirled a single flower, an aster that she picked from somewhere, between her index finger and thumb, humming out a random tune out of sheer boredom.

As a member of the gymnastics club, it was expected of her to be practicing at this time, but it seemed as though she- the club’s ace- had been kicked out. Again.

“‘ _Take a breather’_ … they said, ‘ _some fresh air_ ’. Really… I don’t need those.” Akko sighed, staring at each of the delicate white petals of the dainty little plant.

Tiny rays of light blanketed the entire area in beauty, as far as Akko could see in her little corner of the world, up in Luna Nova Academy’s great “Jennifer Memorial Tree” around the back of the school. It was a tall, sturdy tree that symbolized the strength, sturdiness and resilience of the school throughout the years.

Now, it had become a calming place for Akko, somewhere she could collect her thoughts and clear her mind; away from all the expectations, the angry teachers and just… everything. She had first discovered it when she became a freshman, hiding from the stifling nature of school, and of bullies, and of pressure from being someone quite renown as an athlete. Here, this was her place.

It was her little calming paradise.

And her gaze reunited with the little white flower in her hand. Twirling it, she smiled, catching a glimpse of the time on her wrist watch. “Have I been gone too long again?” She asked the flower, humming into its star-like petals. It seemed as if her quality stays here always made her lose track of time.

With a chuckle at an amusing thought that just entered, a reminder brought about by the fact that, again, she had taken far too long, she kissed the yellow center of the flower, taking in its fragrance and smiling at it almost lovingly as it reminded her of someone she knew all-too-well. She loved asters. They were her favorites. She loved that person too, she was her favorite.

“She’ll be here any minute to pick me up… _again_.”

“So this is where I find you…. Once again, Miss Kagari, not that it is much of a surprise.” Spoke a stern voice, cold as ice that suddenly took a turn for warmer ground. “You have always been quite fond of it.”

‘Speak of an angel…’ Akko dared not think ‘devil’ as it was the farthest thing from this lady’s existence.

The presence of the other student became known to Akko as she merely smiled, eyes still closed as she leaned against the trunk, propped upon a high branch.

“ _ **Diana**_.”

She didn’t even need to look to confirm that it was indeed the student council president, arms crossed over her chest in a strict pose, but an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Kagari-san.”

“Mou! Dianaaaaa… Call me Akko! At least! Do I have to remind you over and over again? Sheesh, after we’ve known each other our whole high school lives! Still so cold. Tch.” Akko clicked her tongue in false irritation. Diana knew this. “Please? Call me Akko?”

“And if I refuse?” As much as Diana was a prideful thorn in Akko’s side (note that it was before, before, okay!), Akko knew that this was one of the many reasons she loved, yes _, LOVED_ , Diana Cavendish. Ever since she first picked her up in this exact same situation.

Falling off the branch in one flowing motion, yet landing on her feet perfectly, Akko brushed her gym uniform off and sauntered over to her best friend with a grin, the blonde having a hand over her heavily beating heart.

“You know those scare me!” She exclaimed, slapping Akko’s shoulder as she referred to the gymnast’smethods of descending from the tree. This was such a common occurrence, but as much as it happened again and again, it seemed as though Diana never got over the fear that something might happen to Akko one day, some day. And Akko had to reassure Diana that it would be fine each and every time.

With a small laugh, and a sheepish grin settling into place, Akko apologized, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Diana’s ear. “Sorry, sorry, Madame President.” She joked, hand lingering on Diana’s face for a tad too long. She must have noticed this, and Diana did as well, eyes staring into Akko’s with a confused tint in their color.

Pulling her hand away, but not before leaving a tiny present there, Akko smiled tenderly, admiring her handiwork.

Diana was so beautiful… in this one moment, basking in the rays of the late afternoon sun, as close to Akko as possible, clean and pure, just like an aster. Dainty and looking like she might break under her yearning touch, Akko softly relished in the sight of the person who had her heart.

The Diana she thought could be quite unnerving. A stifling, cold Cavendish that made her feel so warm with so many encounters. A beautiful Diana. A Diana… A Diana she loved.

She continued to stare with a single thought in mind.

‘ _I love you.’_

——————-

She felt it right away, a flower… an aster. She knew it was one since Akko loved these and had been playing with one earlier as far as Diana knew.

The single aster tucked behind Diana’s ear suited her far more than any flower Akko knew of, that she had to admit as she was also fond of them.

“Beautiful.” She heard her classmate mutter a compliment, causing the Cavendish to blush shades of red as she looked away for a single moment before turning her gaze up to equally red orbs. Maybe it was a sudden realization to her since she felt so surprised at it. Had she been so busy in the council these past three years to ever see this growing distance between her friend and herself?

“These three years have certainly been kind to you, Kagari Atsuko.” She murmured as quiet as she could, but was still heard.

“Huh?”

“Oh!” Embarrassed at speaking her thoughts out loud, Diana clarified. “I mean, you’ve… you’ve certainly grown taller than me during our stay here, huh, Kagari-san.”

“Huh, oh.” She must have noticed as she hummed in contemplation, before realizing something. “Call me Akko-“

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” Diana spoke, cutting her off before she felt the need to return to her comfort zone, stepping back a bit.

“Diana…?” As if the sudden loss of space made her feel cold. Akko wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

Diana knew she and Akko had been standing too close. Checking her watch as an escape route from her disconcerting emotions, she let out an awkward laugh. “Oh, the time! We really should be going. You, back to your club and I to my mee- eeeii!!”

She yelped suddenly- quite the unladylike sound as she felt herself pulled back in and against a raging thrum of a heart that was most certainly not hers as the beating of her own internal organ wasn’t that fast, and last time she checked, her heart was not located beside her ear.

“ _Diana_.”

Swallowing that huge lump in her throat wasn’t easy for Diana, as she felt a hand cup her chin and made her confront a face she had grown all to accustomed to.

‘ _Oh no, not this again.’_

“Diana I… I… Diana you know-!” Both of them were nervous, that the president was certain of. Akko’s gaze wavered, yet the fire in them never died down, not even weakened. “I-I! I know you must be thinking… ‘this again?’ and maybe you’re tired of this… oh no… what if I’m annoying you with this… Diana, sorry, but-!”

“ _ **Akko.”**_

“!”

“I… for all the times I’ve told you… and I know I’ve turned you down so many times.” Diana knew this was a confession. Another one from Akko. Yes, she had more than enough of them from others, and turning them down wasn’t as hard as turning down Akko’s were. “I always tell you, right? I need to finish my studies…focus on them. I need… to get my act together, so to speak… first and foremost.”

She looked at Akko, nodding at her like a puppy, hanging on her every word, knowing she was being turned down again, yet still with a hopeful glint in her ruby reds.

“The truth is… I’m simply scared.” She saw the confusion in Akko’s eyes and decided to elaborate. “I know I have the power to control my life. I know I can keep it steady, even in a relationship. But… I’m scared… of what people will say. I’m scared… of my family… everyone I know, and who know me… I’m scared… of you.”

Diana knew she was laying herself bare, but somehow, in her heart, she knew this had been going on for too long and Akko needed some answer lest Diana only be taking advantage of her genuine feelings.

And also… Diana knew she felt the same as Akko felt for her. It was just so unfair.

———————-

“I’m scared… of you.”

The words made Akko think of an aster again. Even in that situation, Diana was certainly an aster in her eyes.

Of elegant upbringing, and like a star, Akko loved her with a patience unexplained. Currently… Diana was so dainty, looking fragile and soft as she shook with insecurity, a hand grasping Akko’s arm.

“Diana… Hey…” At the call of her name, the heiress seemed to look away, and the fear Akko could plainly see in the girl, wounded her. She hurt for Diana. Diana… ne…” She felt a prick in the corners of her eyes as Diana rejected looking into her eyes. “Diana! Ne! Look at me!”

With both hands, Akko cupped Diana’s face with all the gentle strength she could manage and made Diana see her, in her equally weak state, laying bare her mutual feelings.

“Diana…” Akko murmured, tears escaping their strongholds as Akko bumped their foreheads together gently, smiling a sad smile. “ _I’m scared too_.”

She heard the blonde gasp as she pulled her into a hug, but in this moment, Akko knew that this might be the last chance she could do something like this. The seasons were changing, the summer ending. Soon, the seniors would be busy with exams and applications. She’d have to quit the club too. Elections would take place and Diana would no longer be Miss President.

There would be no instance like this anymore. If Akko had no club, she wouldn’t need to be kicked out. Sure she could still hang around this area, but Diana only came here at the request to pick Akko up. If Akko had no reason to be picked up, would Diana still come? Without reason?

So now was a time to clear things up, Akko knew that much.

Holding Diana at arm’s length, Akko spoke words she had spoken again and again, under the same tree, in this situation, at this time.

“Diana, I Love You! Again, every day, I do! I love you.” Diana nodded, knowing this like a one-plus-one equation. “But I’m scared!” Akko searched for Diana’s hand and took it in her own, placing a kiss on it, before entwining their fingers. “Just like you… hehe.”

Despite all things, maybe being labeled as an idiot even, Akko knew what Diana feared. She feared them too.

“Diana I’m scared of your family too, who knows how much haha… everyone I know, you know-and who know you and me… and of course,” Akko planted a chaste kiss on Diana’s forehead. “I’m scared… of you.”

“I’m so-“

“Diana…” Akko called and it made the girl silent as she waited for the next words to come from those lips.

“Yes?”

“Thanks… for calling me by my name earlier.” Akko grinned as Diana burned in embarrassment, Akko ruffling her hair a bit and nuzzling it. “Dainty and fragrant like a flower, an aster. Diana.”

“Wh-what.. what!”

“You are my aster.” Akko said with a wink before pulling away and out of reach as Diana tried to smack her again.

“You-you! You can be so embarrassing!” Diana whined, uncharacteristic of her, as she tried to give chase and Akko laughed as she watched the girl run as fast as her legs could to catch the clearly quicker Akko.

“Am I? But don’t you love that about me- hiii! Close…” Akko exclaimed when Diana’s wrathful palms came in near-contact with her. Despite her saying that Diana was dainty and frail-looking, she packed a punch, this princess.

“I- I never sai-“

Akko knew of one way to stop the assault of the Diana who was trying to catch her. Catch that Diana.

With the princess safely in her grasp, Akko tightened her hold from behind as she felt Diana relax against her, hands covering Akko’s around her waist.

“Diana?”

“Hmm? Whatever is the matter… Akko?” Smiling at the sound of her name, Akko kissed the strands of white, nuzzling into them again as she held Diana just a few moments more.

“Like the asters…”

“Like the asters?” When there was no response from the person behind her, Diana called out. “Akko?”

“Tell me you love me first~” Akko knew that threw her best friend off, as she heard a protest of ‘why and what’ and ‘finish what you start, idiot’.

“I… I love you.” But still complying all the same, Akko nearly cried, her words no longer relevant as all thoughts ceased in her mind.

It was the first time Diana said I love you to her.

“Akko? Geez, what is up-“ Seeing Diana panicky was also cute, Akko thought. “Why are you crying?!” She said, hastily digging into her pocket as she found a handkerchief and dabbed it against Akko’s face.

“It’s just…”

“Just?”

The chime of the school’s bell broke that magical moment, and again Akko wasn’t able to say more words.

“Time for us to go!” Akko giggled, sniffling a bit before taking Diana’s hand in hers and treading down the backyard path.

“Akko? Just what? Like the asters what?” The brunette could clearly here the exasperation in Diana’s voice, but chose to ignore it, teasing the girl.

“Maybe you should stick around for the answer and wait~.” She teased.

Diana said ‘I love you’ finally. And like all the other instances, Akko was determined to make her do it again. And again. And again. No matter how many times it took, no matter how long it took. Against the odds, she’d live those words with her, no matter how far into the future.

_Like the asters…_

_**My love for you will be a patient one.** _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WOW DID THAT SUCK. I think. or not. Uhhh.
> 
> I’m SOWWWYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
